


Swerve

by SnappleFics



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Animal Death, Cars, Caterpillars, Gen, Police, Reckless Driving, animal cruelty, i guess???????????????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappleFics/pseuds/SnappleFics
Summary: haru, cars, and caterpillars





	Swerve

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to start writing for khr again, but i need practice getting back into the characters' heads and figuring out how i like them to act. there'll probably be a lot of dumb little fics like this for a while! none of this is to be taken seriously.

“Haru-nee? What’s going on? Why are we swerving around?” Lambo asks, getting up from his crumpled position on the car floor.

Carefully, he gets up in a crouch and squeezes his shoulders past the front two seats of car to climb over the center console and into the passenger seat. This time he makes sure his seat belt is well secured.

“There are caterpillars in the street.” Haru mutters under her breath, more to herself than to Lambo. She bites her lip as she continues to swerve around on the road, knuckles slowly growing pale as she grips the steering wheel hard.

“I don’t think you need to go out of your way to avoid them. The car in front of us is missing them, and they aren’t even trying.”

Haru only mutters something under her breath, not sparing a second to look at Lambo, and grips the steering wheel harder.

Lambo glances back towards the back seat, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Meeting his gaze, I-Pin leans forward to get a better glimpse at the road, ignoring the way her seatbelt tugs at her.

She squints out at the street, cursing herself for not bringing her glasses today.

It takes her a moment to realize what’s happening. “...Wait... Are you _towards_ them?”

Haru release a tiny _Ghk!_ from deep within her throat, but doesn’t say anything. She purses her lips, face scrunching up in discomfort. Her eye twitches slightly.

“Haru-nee, are you using the car to kill _caterpillars_?”

“ _Ihatethemokay?_ ”

Haru’s cheeks are bright red as she sputter about how gross caterpillars were and how yucky they feel when they crawl on you and _Did you know the breed on the road is super poisonous? I’m doing people a favor!_

She’s sure she’s making some good points when they hear the telltale sound of a siren coming from behind them.

Lambo gasps and whips around to look at the cop car flagging them down and exchange manic looks with I-Pin. The two let out low, nervous giggling as Haru pulls over, left hand blindly jutting out to make Lambo sit properly in his seat.

“Shh! Shh! _Shush!_ ” Haru hisses at them as she puts the car in park and straightens herself up, trying to look presentable for the police officer.

The officer, a woman in a spotless uniform and her hair pulled into a tight ponytail, parks right behind her and steps out of the car. She marches up to Haru’s door with purpose and knocks curtly against the window.

Haru rushes to roll down the window for her. Blinking up at the woman, she tries to put on her best smile, but it’s coming out as a pained grimace.

“License-” Haru whips it out as if magically compelled. The officer raises an eyebrows but takes it and inspects it.

“Young lady,” the officers starts, though she can’t be that much older than Haru, “do you realize you were swerving all over the road?”

“No!” Haru blurts out, earning sloppily concealed shocked looks from her passengers as she outright lies to the woman. “I had no idea, I am so sorry! I’m a new driver; I guess, I’m not used to steering yet.”

The officer eyes Haru suspiciously, eyes flicking from her to Lambo (the only passenger she could see without much difficulty) to gauge their reaction. Her gaze is hard and pointed, making Haru’s hands sweat.

She stares at the license in her hand.

After a moment the officer sighs. “Well, this road is usually pretty empty, so at least you’re not swerving in a high traffic area... I’ll let you off with a warning, but please try to drive straight from now on. You want to be careful at all times while driving, especially since you have young passengers with you.”

“Yes ma’am. I understand ma’am.”

“I’ll be going on ahead, then.” The officer hands Haru back her license then turns to walk back to her car.

“Yes ma’am. Thank you ma’am.”

The officer walks back to her car and gets in, driving off as soon as she buckles her seatbelt. Haru waits until she takes a left turn and disappears forever to put the car back in drive and move back onto the road.

There’s a deafening silence hanging over the car.

Then Lambo opens his mouth.

“Haru-nee, you almost got us _arrested_!” he shouts, sounding oddly excited considering the topic of conversation.

“You two wouldn’t have gotten arrested. It would’ve just been me.”

“Haru-nee, _you_ almost got _arrested_!” I-Pin amends, voice sharing Lambo’s odd tone as the two begin to talk about the experience as if it was a scene in a movie and not something that just shaved off five years of Haru’s life.

“ _Please_ , don’t tell anyone about this.” Haru begs. “Especially Hayato-san. He was the one who said I’d never be able to drive, if he learns I got pulled over after only having my license a week-”

“Oh... I already texted the group chat.” Lambo slowly slips his phone back into his pocket, an expression that says _Whoops!_ clear on his face.

“Oh my God...” Haru whispers before she feels her phone vibrating ceaselessly due to a barrage of incoming messages. “Oh my _God_.”

“You can’t get mad at us!” Lambo quickly states, shoving half the responsibility for his little oopsie onto I-Pin. “This is because you were trying to run over the caterpillars.”

“Yeah... It’s all the caterpillars fault!” she mutters, as she swerves to run over some of the bugs in frustration, cycling back to the thing that caused this whole series of events.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this fic is based on something my mom did ^^;;;; as soon as i remembered how haru hates caterpillars, i remembered my mom also hates them lmfao


End file.
